Signless zombie au
by mangonyan
Summary: The Signless is orphaned at a very young age after a horrible attack via biological warfare. He is saved by the Dolorosa after leaving the safety of his home in search of food. Many years later, at sixteen, he is on the front lines as a revolutionary. But his attempts at reorganizing society in America seem to be fruitless.
1. Chapter 1

I saw death at a young age. Running, screaming children flood the streets. Frantic teachers chase after them in the hope to console the panicking numbers. This is my first memory of the disaster. I was in the second grade. The initial impact of the virus took my family and many of my classmates. I hid in my basement for a month before having to leave to get more supplies. Braving a trip up to the house for weapons was one thing, going out into the newly destroyed world was another. Gangs roamed the streets alongside the undead. The gutters were full of the dead and the starving. Whenever I even tried to even peek out of a window, I was terrified.

I finally gather the courage to walk outside my home, armed only with a mere pistol and a kitchen knife. I shrug my oversized duffel bag up on my shoulder as I walk down the street. A few starving undead shuffle towards me. I pull out the gun and cock it. I have a grating urge to shit myself and run home to starve. My stomach grumbles loudly, reminding me of my mission. I run to the nearest empty house and go to the kitchen. The door slams behind me in my fear. I start to dig through the cabinets in search for food and first aid supplies. I throw everything I find into my bag. The bottom cabinets are soon emptied and I climb up onto the counter to reach the top ones. Once my bag is full, I run out of the house and back to my own house. The back is heavy and it slows me down quite a bit. I had forgotten about the shuffling zombies until it was too late. They were chasing me down the street. I was getting weak, tired even. I am so close to home when my little legs give out. I close my eyes and wait for my limbs to be torn from my body. It never happened. I open my eyes to see a flash of green. A head lands beside me. I pale and turn away, trying to get up. I eventually succeed in this grueling task and watch the mysterious new person slaughter the undead. I raise a wobbly arm in attempt to aim, but my arm gives out and the pistol clatters to the ground. Everything starts to go blurry for a moment. My stomach protests to the lack of food. My mouth is dry. The ground drops out from underneath me. The last thing I remember is a flash of green and fleeting warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! I'm not a little kid anymore. I can go out on raids myself." I protest heavily as my adoptive mother refuses to let up. "I said no and that is final!" She says stubbornly. "It is just a ren fair, we can handle this." She rolls her eyes. "They had to drop the virus in the fall." She mutters to herself. "That place is packed with the infected and I will _not_ let you go in there and get yourself killed." I sigh heavily. "That isn't going to happen. The team I am going with is the best we have." The frustrated woman practically throws herself into my room. "You aren't going to give up are you?" She asks. "Nope." She pulls up a corner of the rug and reveals a trap door. Opening this trap door uncovers a large trunk. "My dear son." She says before opening the trunk. "I have been saving this for your first raid." She pulls out a plaque and a bundle of fabric. "These tell you your name, sign, and color. I trust that you make your own story from now on." She hands me the aforementioned objects. I take them. Looking at the plaque, I take in the information gathered. I set down the cloth. A few papers slide out from the folds. I look at them as well. From the information on the sheet, I am Karmine Vantas, I am entrusted with the cancer symbol, my real parents were among the first to succumb to the disease, and the color that has been placed upon me identifies me as a mutant. Red, not even a rusty hue, just bright freaking red. There is also a bunch of paperwork about the extent to which I am so different from the rest of the whole damn human race. (My mind is on a rampage right now and forgets that I am not the only one here with odd coloration.) It finally makes sense why I have dyed my hair black for the five years I have lived on the fringes of this gang. I pick up the cloth and unfold it. It is a cloak. I look at the back and find my symbol on the back in red. I look back at my mother. I look at the cloak again. The hood has red stitching running down each side. I hear a faint cough behind me. "My little Signless isn't so signless after all." "I don't want to go on that raid anymore."


End file.
